Principe Muerto
by ChocolateNaranja210
Summary: Splinter al enterarse de la relación entre Leo y Raph los separa dejando muy dolidos a ambos ¿Tomo la decisión correcta?, ¿O, Se lamentara de por vida por su decisión? Pasen, Lean y Descubranlo. YAOI, RE-ESCRITO... un poco de Info adentro
1. Chapter 1: PRINCIPE MUERTO

BUENO EH VUELTO DE ENTRE LAS CENIZAS...

Se que debería actualizar mi otro fic, pero no me da la cabeza para mas, lo seguiré cuando tenga mas claras las ideas...

En fin reedite este fic , ahora se supone que no debe haber ningún error, ya ustedes me dirán en los Reviews

**ADVERTENCIA:**Se oye bonita esa palabra intenten decirla repetidas veces :3, en fin... a lo que vine este fic es YAOI asi que si no te gusta este genero, NO LO LEAS y abstente de decir estupideces en los reviews por que no estoy dispuesto a rebajarme y contestarte asi que no lo hagan :33

**DESCLAIMER:**Otra palabra bonita... TMNT NO ES MIO, que mas quisiera yo, este fic lo escribí solo por Ocio, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a la cadena televisiva NICKELODEON

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO HAY UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE QUE NECESITO QUE LEAN...**

**YA NO LES SIGO MOLESTANDO ASI QUE...**

**A LEER.**

* * *

**PRÍNCIPE**** MUERTo**

PoV de Leo

¿Cómo paso? Ni yo mismo lo sé, lo único que puedo decirles es que era feliz, feliz con la persona que yo amaba.

¿Cómo empezó todo?, Por dónde empezar, lo único que recuerdo… era que después de que me mandaron a entrenar a Sudamérica. Empezó a sentir este increíble amor y necesidad por uno de mis hermanos.

Al principio, no quería creerlo y solo digo: "Lo extraño eso es todo", pero estaba muy equivocado.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a uno de mis hermanos, Raphael, pero ya no era un amor fraternal sino de pareja.

No quería pensar, como se lo diría a los demás, ni mucho menos a él. De solo pensarlo, en la reacción de Splinter, de mis hermanos, y de Raphael, sería una tortura que todos me odiaran por el simple hecho de que me había enamora de uno de mis hermanos. Me sentía sucio, la persona más desagradable del planeta.

Cuando regrese a New York, me destrozo el alma y el corazón saber que no le alegraba que volviera a Raphael.

Al parecer me seguía odiando, y yo sin saber porque.

Ese mismo día que regrese, me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, era el único lugar donde podría hacerlo, sin miradas reprobatorias, insultos, ni burlas.

Pasado el tiempo, después de la batalla con Winters, Los Generales de Piedra y el Clan del Pie.

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad, yo tome otra vez el cargo de líder del clan y hermano mayor, Donnie se encerraba la mayor parte de tiempo en su laboratorio, lo cual era… ¿Normal? Si claro, Mikey, seguía siendo el mismo mimado, salvaje, tragón del clan, por más que creciera nunca iba a madurar, April siguió con su tienda de antigüedades y Casey O_O, bueno, el… él era él.

Y por parte de Raphael, bueno, él estaba más insoportable y altanero que nunca, cualquier simple petición u orden, te manda a volar tres metros en el aire.

Yo ya estaba harto, yo ya no sabía ni que hacer, había intentado todo, y todo empeoro aquel día.

**-FLASH BACK—**

**-QUE NO PUEDES SEGUIR UNA SIMPLE ORDEN-** le grito Leo a Raph.

**-MIRAME INTREPIDO, YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME PEGUE LA GANA, TU NO ERES MI JEFE-** le respondió Raph con el mismo tono de voz.

Raph como siempre le había pedido, más bien le había dicho, que iría a tomar unas copas con Casey, y como siempre tuvo que decir que no.

Raphael ya estaba harto de tantas reglas y empezó a decir incoherencias sin sentido por el enojo (No lo pongo porque sería la mitad del fanfic ¬¬).

Y en unos pocos minutos habían llamado la atención de sus otros hermanos con tanto griterío.

Raphael había empezado a decir insultos hacia Leo y en poco tiempo, recurrió a los golpes.

Leo también ya estaba harto, de que Raphael no le hiciera caso, así que no se dejó golpear por Raphael.

**-ERES UN IDIOTA, INTREPIDO-** le grito Raphael ya harto.

Raph aprovechando que Leo se distrajo por unos momentos, Raph saco sus Sais y ataco a Leo.

Leo sin darse cuenta, solo sintió el frio metal atravesando su piel, mientras sangre escurría por su rostro.

Raph abrió los ojos como platos ante lo había hecho, le había hecho una cortada en la cara a Leo, que empezaba desde el pómulo izquierdo y se elevaba pasando por sobre el ojo y la ceja.

**-L-leo yo l-lo si…-** intento disculparse Raph.

Raph no pudo continuar ya que Leo salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

**-¡NO ESPERA!-** Raph salió corriendo tras de él, pero no pudo entrar a su cuarto ya que este le cerro en la cara.

**-solo déjame solo-** dijo Leo desde el otro lado de la puerta con la voz cortada.

**-LEO PORFAVOR ABRE-** dijo Raph mientras golpeaba la puerta **–PORFAVOR, NO ERA MI INTENCION HACERTE DAÑO-** decía Raph mientras seguía golpeando la puerta, pronto la derribaría **–Por favor-** dijo esto último como un susurro ya cansado **-Lo siento-.**

Leo no podía pensar bien, no sabía por qué lo odiaba Raph, no entendía porque le había hecho eso y solo empezó a llorar escuchando el ruidero detrás de la puerta.

Después un ruido se escuchó, al parecer Raph había derribado la puerta. Leo estaba experimentando un mar de emociones, y el que más dominaba en este momento, el miedo, miedo a Raph de lo que lo que le podría hacer ahora.

**-LEO LO LAMENTO-** decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba **–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-** seguía diciendo Raph.

Leo por su parte estaba sorprendido nunca había pasado nada igual a esto.

**-¿Porq-ue me o-odias?-** decía Leo mientras más lagrimas salían se sus ojos.

**-¡QUE! Porque piensas eso Leo, No te odio, eres mi hermano y nunca podría odiarte…-** decía Raph mientras lo apretaba más a Leo entre sus brazos.

Leo no entendía nada, si no lo odiaba, porque siempre lo trataba como basura. Raph al ver la expresión de pregunta en la cara del azabache, solo se dirigió su rostro y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

**-Te amo Leo-** le dijo Raph mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Leo se había tornado de un leve rojo debido a aquel beso, y mágicamente años de insultos y burlas por parte de su hermano fueron olvidados, inclusive la herida que le había provocado en el rostro.

**-Te amo Raph-** le contesto Leo, le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

En pocos segundos se habían unido en un beso, un beso que daría comienzo a un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

Mientras tanto dos chicos uno rubio, el otro castaño veían la escena desde la puerta, estaban felices por ellos dos después de todo algo se arreglaría al fin, y habría más paz en este lugar.

**-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Pero que tiernos -** dijo Mikey.

**-Y cuando es la boda- **dijo Donnie.

Leo y Raph se separaron al escuchar la vos de sus hermanos, ambos estaban rojos como un tomate, y Mikey y Donnie solo se reían.

**-Tranquilos no diremos nada-** dijo Donnie

**-Lo prometemos-** le siguió Mikey

Después de todo Raph y Leo eran sus hermanos no podrían darse el gusto de hacer algo que los perjudicara…

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**

**FIN DEL PoV De Leo**

Después de un tiempo ambos chicos habían sido aceptados también por Casey y April, esta última cuando lo supo se puso a gritar de emoción por toda la guarida y si no la escucharon en la superficie fue de milagro.

Pero aún faltaba la aceptación de alguien importante, Splinter, nadie sabía cómo darle la noticia de que Leo y Raph ahora eran pareja, De solo pensarlo, pensaban siempre lo peor que podría suceder.

Pero por el momento a ambos chicos no les importaba, después de todo eran felices, y todos estaban de acuerdo de que aquella cicatriz que le había provocado Raph a Leo, lo hacía ver más sexy y peligroso por más estúpido que suene.

Dos meses después, para celebrarlo, habían salido a la superficie y digamos que ambos llegaron borrachos a la guarida, uno más que otro obviamente (sip, Raph logro convencer a Leo de tomarse "Una Copa"… EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAR), cuando llegaron se emocionaron tanto que terminaron en la cama.

Los dos estaban desnudos, sobre la cama de Leo y apunto de tener un acto sexual cuando…

**-Hijo mío, necesito que me hag…-** la puerta se habría se había abierto para revelar a Splinter** -¡PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO LOS DOS!-** les grito Splinter, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían **-¡AL DOJO LOS DOS, AHORA!-** grito Splinter saliendo del cuarto de Leo.

A Leo y Raph se les bajo la borrachera del susto y solo se vistieron rápidamente y fueron al Dojo tenían miedo de lo que les podía hacer Splinter, estaban en serios problemas, su secreto había sido descubierto y solo rezaban que Splinter tuviera compasión de ellos dos al saber que ya eran pareja.

Cuando llegaron se arrodillaron frente a Splinter.

**-Ahora quiero que me expliquen lo que acabo de ver-** dijo Splinter demasiado molesto.

Ambos chicos se vieron, suspiraron y procedieron a contar todo lo que había sucedido en estos dos meses. Cuando terminaron solo vieron al piso.

Splinter por su parte estaba furioso, era una relación de la cual no estaba agradecido, para él era algo sucio y enfermo, porque los dos eran hombres y aparte eran hermanos, para nada aceptaba la relación de los dos.

**-No quiero volver a ver a ustedes dos juntos-** dijo Splinter, no le importaba los sentimientos de los chicos, él era su padre y debían obedecerlo.

Al escuchar la decisión de Splinter a ambos chicos se les vino el mundo encima, creían que su padre entendería, pero al parecer no.

**-P-pero porque-** intentaron decir, no querían aceptarlo, ellos querían estar juntos y ser felices.

**-Porque ustedes son hermanos, y aparte de eso son hombre ¿Qué no les da vergüenza?-** dijo Splinter enojado.

**-P-pero…-** intento decir Leo.

**-No quiero oír peros-** dijo Splinter**\- Ya tome una decisión , ustedes dos ya no podrán convivir, mas, entrenaran por separado, no tendrán contacto entre ustedes dos de ninguna manera-** sentencio Splinter **–Ahora retírense-.**

**-Hai Sensei-** dijeron ambos chicos se levantaron, se vieron por última vez y los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Leo llego, cerró la puerta (Ya la había reparado Donnie) se tiro en su cama y empezó a llorar.

Raph por su parte había cerrado su cuarto de un portazo y había empezado a golpear la pared con enojo.

Durante la semana que paso, Raph estaba más altanero que nunca, no le hacía caso ni a Splinter y solo se encerraba en su habitación. No había quien lo aguantara. Inclusive hizo llorar a Mikey en varias ocasiones.

Leo por su parte no asistía a los entrenamientos, no comía y no salía de su habitación.

Casey y April ya se habían enterado de la decisión de Splinter, los dos jóvenes entendían que los dos estarían triste y a la vez enojados con Splinter. Trataron de hablar con él y así lograr que levantara el castigo, pero lo único que consiguieron fue una reprimiendo por parte Splinter.

Después de una semana Leo salió a la superficie sin permiso de nadie en la madrugada regreso en unas horas con una bolsa y se encerró en su habitación.

Después de unos días, Splinter ya molesto por él comportamiento del líder del clan, entro en su habitación sin su permiso y lo que vio lo dejo marcado de por vida.

El cuarto de Leo era un desastre, no había una sola cosa intacta, solo su amado oso de peluche de la infancia, Ogima (La verdad no sé si existe en verdad ese oso ¬¬, pero yo lo quiero :33)

Y lo peor de todo sobre la cama estaba Leonardo, muerto, tenía mucha sangre en su ropa y en la boca, en sus brazos había demasiadas cortadas que el mismo se había hecho con sus katanas, en la mesa de noche había unas pastillas que desconocía y una pequeña botella de peróxido.

Leo yacía en su cama, tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, como si le hubiera dado gusto cometer aquella atrocidad consigo mismo.

Leo entre sus manos sostenía dos cosas, la primera una rosa negra ya marchita, y la segunda una nota.

Splinter tomo ambas cosas y abrió la nota al leer solo se tiro al suelo llorando y gritando había cometido el peor error de su vida y como resultado obtuvo un hijo que se había suicidado.

Los 3 hermanos restantes, al escuchar todos los lamentos y gritos por parte de Splinter provenientes del cuarto de Leo, se dirigieron a tal lugar rápidamente. Y al ver lo que había cometido su hermano mayor, se quedaron helados observando como yacía su hermano en su cama. El primero en reaccionar fue Raph que empezó a gritar como desquiciado.

**-NOOOOOOOOO!- **no quería aceptarlo **–NOOO, ¡¿PORQUE?!-** empezó a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Leo **–porque-** lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Raph seguía abrazando a Leo se negaba a soltarlo, y al ver la nota que tenía Splinter soltó a Leo por unos segundos, y le arrebato la nota y la leyó, en la nota decía:

_**"Si no puedo estar con la persona que más amo, ya no tiene sentido la vida"**_

_**Adiós para siempre**_

_**-Leonardo H.**_

Simple y sencillo, toda la nota estaba escrita con sangre, Raph, no podía creerlo, Leo se había suicidado, y todo por culpa de quien, solo bastaba ver a un ratón, perdón… UNA RATA tirada en el suelo para saber quién había sido el culpable.

**-TODO ESTO ES POR SU CULPA-** decía Raph estaba realmente molesto **–No sé ni siquiera porque lo sigo llamando Padre-** estaba enojado y mucho.

**-Que fue lo que dijiste-** decía Splinter, se levantó del suelo y vio fijamente a Raphael, a pesar de que había muerto su hijo, aun así era el padre de Raphael y merecía respeto.

**-Lo que escucho-** dijo Raphael con veneno en su voz.

Una fuerte bofetada por parte de Splinter hacia Raphael se escuchó por toda la guarida.

-**Soy tu padre y me debes de respetar-** dijo Splinter dejando de lado el asunto de Leo.

**-Tú no eres mi padre-** dijo Raphael mientras se sobaba el cachete y salía corriendo de ahí.

Raphael llego a su cuarto y tomo uno de sus Sais y se hizo una cortada en su brazo, lo bastante profunda para matar a alguien, y tomo una hoja y escribió algo. Tomo un arma de fuego que tenía cuando era el "Vengador Nocturno" y se apuntó la cabeza con el arma y tiro del gatillo.

El sonido del arma disparándose alarmo a todos y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de Raphael, tuvieron que tirar la puerta ya que este la había cerrado con seguro.

Al entrar todos dieron un grito de horro en suelo tirado yacía Raphael, con mucha sangre saliendo de su cabeza y de su brazo. En su mano yacía el arma con la que había cometido el crimen contra su existencia y en la otra había una nota.

Al tomarla la leyeron, y esta decía:

_**"Hace un tiempo Leo me había prometidó que daría su vida por mí, y yo le prometí…**_

_**Que recibiría una bala por él, y ahora cumplí con mi promesa"**_

_**-Raphael H.**_

**-NOOOOOO!-** grito Mikey, dos hermanos perdidos en un día era mucho para el pobre, así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Raph y le quito el arma de las manos **–Me quiero ir con ellos -** dijo Mikey mientras se apuntaba con el arma.

**-NO MIKEY!-** dijo Donnie mientras le quitaba el arma de las manos, ya había perdido a dos hermanos, no perdería a uno más.

Mikey se tiro al piso y empezó a llorar le dolía mucho la perdida de sus hermanos, Donnie se sentó al lado de Mikey y lo abrazo. Donnie trataba de calmar el llanto de Mikey y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que paso desapercibido por Splinter, cuando ya se calmó se fueron de la habitación dejando a Splinter solo.

Splinter por su parte estaba al borde de la histeria no sabía qué hacer, había perdido a dos de sus hijos, todo por su incompetencia y por su estupidez. Como fue posible que su honor de ninja superara a su instinto de padre. Si tan solo hubiera hablado con ellos, si tan solo los hubiera dejado estar juntos, pero él hubiera ya no existe, ahora tendría que vivir con esa carga, de dejar morir a dos de sus hijos…

_**"La Muerte no es salida a ninguna solución, es el final de todas las opciones. Pero…**_

_**El suicidio es la salida más cobarde, sin embargo la más segura"**_

**_-ChocolateNaranja210_**

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO...**

**YA SABEN COMO FUNCIONA, NO?: LES GUSTO: Dejen Review NO LES GUSTO: Dejen Review (sin decir nada malo recuerden que se necesitan criticas constructivas)**

**Bueno la nota que les decía:**

**Que opinarían de una SECUELA, no se si fue obra del espíritu santo o de los tacos al pastor y las dos cervezas de ayer, pero... mi mente dijo ¿POR QUE NO HACER UNA SECUELA?, y ahí es cuando todo tuvo sentido, y estoy seguro que les va a encantar, pero... ya es decisión de ustedes, por mi parte ya la empece a escribir solo falta el permiso de los lectores, ...ustedes, respondan en los REVIEWS**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA SECUELA... tal vez  
**

**CHOCOLATE NARANJA 210, FUERA...**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2: QUERIDO: realturtlefan

_**QUERIDO "realturtlefan**_"

Solo quiero agradecerte por tu más sincero y amable Review, pero… tengo unas cuantas cosas que tengo que decir sobre el:

_**Primero:**_ NO ME IMPORTA SI NO TE GUSTO. Yo solo hice el fanfic por diversión y no me interesa que para ti haya sido un pedazo de Basura.

_**Segundo:**_ Por qué crees que puse una advertencia al principio del fanfic, ENTIENDE, SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI NOSE PORQUE LO LEES, porque enserio no hay nada más molesto que una persona que no lea las advertencias al principio de un fanfic.

_**TERCERO:**_ A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES DEL YAOI, a mucha gente nos gusta el Yaoi, y discúlpame pero los psicólogos no te ayudan en nada, si a ti te gusta algo simplemente lo vas a seguir haciendo.

_**Y FINALMENTE:**_ Si tienes un poco de dignidad, lo menos que harías fuera disculparte por que a muchos nos ofendiste con ese comentario tuyo y por favor desconéctate de y después de eso… vas y chingas a tu REP******A Madre, ay perdón lo siento, no hay que ofender a una madre que pario una persona estúpida… y por favor PEGATE UN TIRO. (LA DECISIÓN ES TUYA)

**DEJANDO ESO DE LADO:**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado Review (menos el de este tipo), que les ha gustado, que son seguidores y que lo han puesto en sus favoritos, no tengo palabras para agradecerles, **GRACIAS A:**

**Jackeline762**

**Linna M. Utsukushi**

**Sara Mury 11**

**Marialis Collazo**

**WakaiSenshi**

**N9**

**andyhamato99**

**Y a la que considero una amiga: Rose Black Dragon**

Enserio Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, los amo, y no se preocupen tendré la secuela en lo que canta un gallo, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia, eh estado algo ocupado, ya que no tuve prácticamente vacaciones ya que entre a la prepa y es una RE SHIT, y entre clase y clase voy escribiendo un poquito además mi lap está fallando así que va a tardar un poquito solo esperen…

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRASOS A TODOS**

**ChocolateNaranja210 **

**FUERA**


End file.
